The present invention relates to machine tools in general, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for holding and exchanging tools used in machining during the operation of a machine tool.
It is well know that there are computer controlled machine tools which use automatic tool changers to speed the machining process by allowing the changing of tools while machining a product. Automatic tool changers allow the tools to be changed without the delay of the machine waiting for the operator to manually change the tool. Current automatic tool changers are often complex, having motorized rotary tool carousels and/or motorized changing arms which grasp and transfer tools. These current tool changers require extra motors and/or powered actuators to rotate their storage carousels, transfer tools.
With today's computer control technology, entry level machine tools are available that have tremendous sophistication and capabilities to do machining work. More companies are entering the computerized machining control market due to the economical cost of these entry level machine tools. Generally these entry level machines do not have automatic tool changers, thereby requiring the machine tool to stop and wait for an operator to change a tool. As a company grows, the need arises for an advanced automated machine to speed the machining process and reduce operator involvement. Many small companies find the new fully automated machine tools to be cost prohibitive, even though the purchase could help the companies grow. An alternative to purchasing an automated machine tool is to add a tool changer to their entry level machine tool in order to automate. As mentioned above, most of the current tool changers are complex which often makes it impractical to add a tool changer to an entry level machine tool. There have been some attempts at less complex tool changers, but these did not seem to fit the owner's needs of the entry level machines due to cost and required modifications to the machine tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool changer that is easily added to an existing machine tool with minimum modifications to the machine tool. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of orienting a machine tool spindle for use with a tool changer without adding electrical sensors.